Everyone Has A Summer
by KarolinaB
Summary: ¿Cómo es posible que en todo lo que lleva esta misión Kakashi sensei ya me vio desnuda dos veces?
1. Primera impresión

_-Maldito verano-_

 _-En especial su clima y estúpido calor -_

¿Pero quién era ella para negarse a una misión? Y más cuando necesitaba el dinero

Y lo más inconveniente de la misión era Yugakure

 _-La maldita aldea de las aguas termales-_

La idea del verano como la estación llena de diversión que tanto añoraba cuando era niña fue desapareciendo eventualmente. Caer en la monotonía no es la vida que visualizaba incluso salir a misiones peligrosas ya no era lo mismo, lentamente iba perdiendo el interés en todo gracias a las numerosas horas que cubría en el hospital para posteriormente terminar con su tiempo libre en misiones, ser el ninja medico favorito de Tsunade era desgastante.

Extrañaba bastante a sus amigos, al igual que ella todos llevaban una vida bastante ocupada, su único consuelo sería que pronto los volvería a ver, en unas semanas empezaban los exámenes para convertirse en jounin y pronto se pondrían al corriente de todo lo sucedido en sus vidas.

A la persona que más frecuentaba en sus días libres era a Ino, ella la ponía al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en Konoha y era bastante triste en realidad, vivir por medio de las experiencias de otros.

 _-Hasta el tonto de Naruto es extrañable-_

Y ahí estaba ella, recostada en su habitación a punto de empezar el mismo ritual de todas las mañanas, esta vez lo único diferente era el lugar. Hace 1 semana había tomado la decisión de independizarse y dejar la casa de su madre. Sabía que sería un paso difícil, pero necesario, quería quitarse esa sensación de estancamiento, necesitaba avanzar y que mejor manera que dejar el "nido".

Su departamento se encontraba justo a dos calles del hospital, la ubicación era perfecta ya que después de una larga jornada de trabajo lo ultimo que quería era saltar de techo en techo hasta llegar a casa de su madre. Ahora simplemente puede comportarse como una persona normal y caminar hasta su casa guardando las pocas energías que le quedaban para descansar.

Su nuevo hogar se encontraba en el séptimo piso en una torre bastante antigua pero lo que la hizo decidirse por esté a pesar del gran precio mensual por renta es esa agradable vista de todo Konoha, contemplar los atardeceres se volvió una de sus actividades favoritos y lo mejor de todo es que el sonido de la aldea no es tan notorio en los últimos complejos departamentales como el de ella.

 _-Una decisión muy costosa en realidad -_

Levantarse, darse una ducha, cepillar su cabello, vestirse, hacer el intento de cocinar algo decente para después prepararse mentalmente de lo aburrido y cotidiano que sería el día.

Sakura notó que la luz empezaba a hacerse más notoria desde el ventanal de su habitación resaltando el rosa pálido de su cuarto y empezó lentamente a levantarse, usualmente ella ya estaba lista para antes de que empezara el amanecer gracias a los gritos de su madre, se notaba la diferencia de vivir sola.

Salió de su habitación y caminó hacia la cocina para poder tomar un recipiente lleno de agua y poner a calentarlo para prepararse un té, le agradaba mucho su cocina porque únicamente tenía los objetos útiles y funcionales para una vida tan sedentaria y sin habilidades culinarias como la de ella.

Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida, iba muy corta en tiempo. Abrió la llave y prosiguió a desvestirse.

 _-Espero que esta vez no me toque esta misión con Lee, el me agrada, pero por dios es inimaginable todo lo que puede llegar a hablar en tan solo un minuto. Y sería peor aguantarlo en las aguas termales-_ pensaba la peli rosa mientras lavaba rápidamente su cabello

Al terminar uno de los pasos de su aburrido y constante ritual recordó que su uniforme se había quedado en su habitación.

Una de las pocas ventajas que tenía vivir sola era poder pasear sin preocupación a ser vista en paños menores. Al caminar a su habitación noto una sombra reflejada en su ventanal que rápidamente se desvaneció, esto no le dio mucha importancia.

 _-Bueno creo que ya le hice el día a uno de esos gennin que suelen ayudar a la vecina de abajo a buscar al gato que siempre se le escapa-_

Cerro las cortinas y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, lo único que iba a cambiar de su uniforme gracias al clima sería la licra negra que usa de interior con la falda, esta vez la cambiaría por una licra siete centímetros más pequeña y retirar el vendaje de su pierna derecha. La luz del día cada vez era más notoria y eso significaba problemas con Tsunade.

Esto asusto bastante a Sakura, últimamente la Hokage la castigaba agregándole más horas de trabajo en el hospital para tener una excusa y recuperar el dinero que debía después de sus innumerables apuestas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la oji verde salió corriendo de su departamento.

 _-Maldito verano -_

Recordó su primer pensamiento del día mientras se dirigía a la torre del Hokage, para ser temprano mucha gente se disponía a empezar sus actividades diarias como los vendedores ambulantes que no importaba la cara de fastidio que cargaba la mayoría de los días, estos siempre la saludaban de muy buen humor.

Al llegar a la torre del Hokage su semblante tuvo que cambiar completamente, trato de poner su sonrisa más agradable mientras se aproximaba hacía la oficina principal.

-Buenos días Hokage-Sama-

Saludo rápidamente Sakura haciendo una reverencia nerviosa, se dio cuenta de que su intento por disfrazar su malhumor falló al notar la cara de la famosa Sannin.

-Recuerdo haberte mencionado que quería que esta misión empezará antes del amanecer, llegaste dos horas tarde- - Bufó molesta mientras revisaba el pergamino que tenía en sus manos, no se molesto en voltear a ver a la ninja médico.

-Lo lamento mucho Hokage-sama, la verdad no tengo excusa para esto así que enfrentare las consecuencias de mis acciones- contesto muy apenada, al parecer hoy no sería su día

-Pero si tuviste un excelente maestro para las excusas sobre impuntualidad ¿O me equivoco Kakashi? -

Pronto Sakura noto una tercera presencia en ventana de la oficina de su maestra. _-Genial, ahora Kakashi sensei pensará que no me importo no verlo después de tanto tiempo por no saludarlo-_ pensó

-Eso me hace creer que no sirvo como maestro- comentó el ninja copia mientras entraba a la habitación

-Aunque no me sorprende tu retraso Sakura, hace una semana cuando se te informo de tu misión te note muy dispersa con las indicaciones, mande a Kakashi a tu departamento para asegurarme de que llegarías antes del amanecer- En eso se le escapo una risa discreta la reina de las babosas -Pero sí que fui muy incrédula, Kakashi no tiene mucho que llego a mi oficina-

En eso Sakura pudo recordar algo ¿Acaso la sombra que vio afuera de su habitación era Kakashi sensei siguiendo las ordenes de Tsunade?

- _¿KAKASHI SENSEI ME VIO DESNUDA? –_

Los pensamientos de la pelirosa eran un caos, pronto sus mejillas iban a tomar un color rojizo tormentoso, pero tenía que controlar la situación.

\- _Tienes que calmarte Sakura, aparte, ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que Kakashi haya ido a mi departamento? El es la persona más impuntual que conozco, aparte no noto nada diferente en su mirada…. Rayos, pero también es bueno ocultando sus emociones…_

Sakura decidió terminar con la lluvia de pensamientos que estaba teniendo en ese momento

\- ¡Kakashi sensei, que sorpresa! Me da mucho gusto saludarlo, hace bastante tiempo que no lo veía por Konoha -

\- A mí también me sorprende, has cambiado bastante- Sakura percibió que eso último lo había dicho con un tono de voz más profundo. Solo ella sabía a lo que su sensei se refería -pensé que tus habilidades ninja se habían atrofiado con todas esas horas que pasas en el hospital- Le contesto sonriendo debajo de la mascara volviendo a su tono despreocupado.

-Tendrán mucho tiempo para ponerse al corriente, esta misión ocupo que sea por 2 de mis ninjas de confianza- Por suerte Tsunade había terminado con el momento incomodo -Necesito que identifiquen bien a estos 3 sujetos, solamente quiero que encuentren la forma de escuchar una junta que tendrán en Yugakure- Les enseño la foto de los 3 sujetos, el primero era un hombre alrededor de los 50 años de apariencia no agradable para la vista, mentón prominente, fácil de identificar por las numerosas cicatrices entre las comisuras de los labios. Los otros 2 tenían una apariencia bastante común, cara cubierta y cabello negro, su única característica era el Hitai de Kirigakure tachado colgado del cuello y una máscara que ocultaba la mitad de su cara.

-Lo único que les puedo decir de esta misión es que se cree que estos 3 sujetos estarán en Yugakure con el propósito de crear una organización que trascienda de igual forma que Akatsuki, es una misión de rango A pero necesito que la información que se maneje sea privada, el consejo no tiene idea así que al terminar la misión vengan a mi oficina a cobrar sus 350, 000 Ryō- Sakura al escuchar esto sintió una inmensa felicidad y pudo olvidar por un rato lo que paso esta mañana, la misión no era tan complicada como pensaba simplemente sería ir a espiar a 3 sujetos y le pagarían lo suficiente como para cubrir los primeros 4 meses de renta.

Después de esto ambos ninjas vieron por ultima vez las 3 fotografías y salieron de la torre del Hokage para dirigirse a la salida de Konoha. El trayecto fue algo silencioso, ambos ninjas aclarando sus pensamientos antes de empezar la misión.

 _-No recordaba lo difícil que es empezar una conversación con Kakashi-sensei y menos con el incidente de esta mañana, supongo que este viaje será muy silencioso-_

Continuara…

Bueno apenas me anime a escribir fanfics, espero sus criticas constructivas y muchas gracias a las chicas del grupo Kakasaku por apoyarme! Que tengan bonito día/noche/lo que sea 3


	2. Crisis existenciales

Habían transcurrido aproximadamente dos horas desde que Kakashi y Sakura partieron a su misión, estos dos ninjas se encontraban llegando a la división de la aldea de la hoja y de la aldea de la lluvia. El camino estuvo relativamente tranquilo, el ninja copia no se despegó de su preciado libro y Sakura seguía atrapada en un mar de ideas, todas relacionadas a ese incomodo acontecimiento que involucraba a su ex sensei viéndola totalmente desnuda.

Caminar una gran distancia, en silencio y con la temperatura aumentando eventualmente en el transcurso del día hizo que la pelirrosa perdiera un poco la cordura, ocupaba distraerse con otra cosa que no fueran sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Es muy difícil ser jounin sensei? Me refiero a que dudo de mi capacidad de sacar lo mejor de mi futuro equipo. Sasuke, Naruto y yo somos buenos porqué tuvimos excelentes maestros… pero... dudo mucho que puedan llegar a trascender con mi ayuda - Sakura decidió romper el hielo con una de las cuestiones que le preocupó cuando supo la cercanía de los exámenes jounin.

\- La próxima generación siempre superará a la anterior. Es uno de los ciclos sin fin de la vida, independientemente si eres buen maestro no – Le contesto el peliplata mientras guardaba su libro, al parecer el también necesita algún tipo de distracción.

\- ¿Le digo un secreto? Siento que aún no estoy lista para tener un equipo o hablando en general, no me siento lista para nada, sea trabajo o cualquier cosa que implique cuestiones emocionales. - Suspiro apenada, tenía que aprovechar la atención de Kakashi, le agradaba mucho cualquier retroalimentación proveniente de él, era de las pláticas más enriquecedoras que pudiera tener con alguien, lo único malo era encontrarlo con el humor adecuado para tenerlas.

\- Nunca se está listo para tener un equipo, para serte sincero cuando los vi a ustedes tres pensé que los reprobaría al igual que a mis grupos anteriores. Pero si la verdad no te sientes segura de eso, no lo hagas, solo serías un obstáculo –

Sakura se entristeció con la respuesta tan sensata y corta de su sensei y ambos siguieron caminando tranquilamente. Ahora la mente de la ojí verde se encontraba peor.

 _\- "¿Y sí Kakashi sensei tiene razón? ¿Debería de postergar todo esto? ¿Buscar una especialidad como ninja médico y olvidarme de ser Jounin? Por ahora solo tengo aspiraciones relacionadas al trabajo… pero… ¿Algún día tendré la oportunidad de tener una familia? ¿Por qué es tan difícil estar con alguien? El último hombre que conocí en el trabajo lo único que quería era pasar una noche conmigo ¿Así me ven los hombres? Pensé que al ser alumna de Tsunade la gente me respetaría más…. Desperdicie toda mi juventud enamorada de Sasuke y ahora que en realidad me doy cuenta de lo que es querer una relación seria, nadie está dispuesto o cumple mis requisitos…"-_

\- Sakura –

\- ¿Qué pasa sensei? – Contesto volviendo de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Por qué alguien como tu tiene tantos problemas existenciales? – Preguntó sinceramente, lentamente la imagen que tenía de la Sakura de antes desaparecía. Francamente ese pequeño accidente que ocurrió en la mañana tuvo bastante peso en esa idea, pero ahora escuchándola sabía que Sakura estaba creciendo tanto física como emocionalmente.

\- ¿Alguien como yo? – No sabía a lo que se refería, así que lentamente le fue entrando la curiosidad

\- Vamos Sakura sabes a lo que me refiero, eres joven, tu maestra fue uno de los legendarios Sannin y ahora es la quinta Hokage, tienes un buen trabajo gracias a eso y lo disfrutas porqué sé que sientes demasiada empatía por las personas, tienes mucha gente que estaría dispuesta a dar la vida por ti, tanto amigos como familia, incluso no dudo que tengas a alguien que esté completamente enamorado de ti – Aquella descripción le sorprendió incluso a el mismo

\- Me gustaría contestarle sensei… pero me dejó sin palabras, es la primera vez que veo mi situación descrita desde otra perspectiva, supongo que simplemente tengo una crisis de edad–

\- Todo eso se soluciona, no te preocupes – le respondió sinceramente mientras una sonrisa gentil adornaba su rostro – A propósito, sensei me hace sentir muy viejo, pronto serás jounin así que no le veo problema a esto de la formalidad, después yo también tendré una de esas crisis de edad-

\- Esta bien sen… Kakashi- contestaba una Sakura tratándose de acostumbrar a ese nuevo paso, al escuchar que el ninja copia si la podía visualizar como jounin, supo que todas las dudas que cargaba respecto a eso eran estúpidas – Por cierto, quería preguntarle otra cosa ya que estamos en confianza-

\- Dime Sakura ¿Qué es lo que ronda por tu mente esta vez?

\- Tsunade menciono que lo había… te había mandado a mi departamento a buscarme, y hoy esta misma mañana pude jurar que alguien me espiaba cuando salía de bañarme… y me preguntaba si no habías visto a nadie mien...-

-Fui yo Sakura, perdón- Le respondió tranquilamente mientras sacaba su libro, esto podría significar que daba por terminada la conversación

 _\- "¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¿PERDÓN? ¿SOLO ESO PUEDE DECIR? ¿SE VA A PONER A LEER EN VEZ DE CONTESTARME COMO SE DEBE?"-_ Pensaba una Sakura muy enfurecida al borde de su segunda crisis existencial del día, pero rápidamente la empezaron a invadir otro tipo de pensamientos.

 _\- "¿Acaso fue insignificante lo que paso? ¿No le sorprendió al igual que a mí? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bonita como para ocasionar otro tipo de respuesta que no sea la indiferencia?"-_ Ahora sentimientos de inseguridad se apoderaban de ella. Muy en el fondo creía que el comportamiento de Kakashi cambiaria, y más en el fondo había una gran desilusión por no despertar ningún tipo de impresión hacía él estando completamente expuesta de esa forma.

A partir de ahí el camino volvía a tornarse silencioso, justo lo que quería evitar desde el principio, pero pronto llegarían a una villa clave para la misión, este lugar era muy conocido por los "tours" que partían para Yugakure, ya que esta era la única forma de entrada, se pagaría el costo y dos carrozas partían de este lugar cada seis horas.

Si los cálculos eran correctos de aquí partirían los posibles dos mercenarios, no era muy probable que su jefe tomara estos transportes así que lo mejor para el plan sería encontrar a estos dos sujetos y hacerse pasar por ellos para introducirse en aquella reunión.

 _\- "Esto es demasiado simple, no puede ser que se trate de una organización con deseos de seguir los pasos de los Akatsuki reuniéndose en unas aguas termales bastante concurridas, no cuadra nada"-_ Pensaba nuestro ninja copia

\- Muy bien Sakura, como salen dos carrozas, cada una antes de llegar a Yugakure hace una parada en dos villas diferentes así que será mejor separarnos, iremos a los dos puntos diferentes de partida, sospecho que viajaran por separado, pero para no levantar sospechas de igual forma Pakkun te acompañara para mantenernos comunicados- rompió el silencio mientras daba las indicaciones

Cuando llegaron a la villa antes de empezar el plan, Kakashi tomo la mano de Sakura y la guio atrás de una posada que tenía la fachada de restaurante, esto puso muy nerviosa a la pelirrosa, pero tenía que mantener la compostura. Asegurándose de que nadie los pudiera ver el peliplata prosiguió.

-Es necesario que conozcas este jutsu, sé que es muy pronto para que lo domines completamente pero no estoy seguro que tan peligrosa se pueda tornar esta misión así que presta atención- Sakura lo miraba atentamente, seguía muy nerviosa ya que el ninja seguía sosteniendo su mano con un agarre suave.

\- Este jutsu es parecido al ninjutsu estilo transferencia de cuerpo y mente del Clan Yamanaka, la única diferencia es que tu tomaras la apariencia del objetivo y en el transcurso del tiempo te llegaran las memorias más recientes de esta persona, en este caso es indispensable por si manejan alguna especie de indicación al momento de reunirse o esas cosas por el estilo –Sakura trataba de concentrarse pero ese contacto físico le erizaba la piel y solo estaban tomados de las manos, al parecer a Kakashi se le había olvidado soltarla. Por más que trataba de enfocarse en las indicaciones el contacto visual y el agarre la estaban teletransportando a una zona de confort nueva para ella.

-Tienes que buscar el momento adecuado para dejar al objetivo inconsciente y esconderlo, y asegúrate de que estén completamente solos para que no te metas en problemas, puedes utilizar este somnífero para que dure más tiempo inconsciente recuerda que no podemos matar a ninguno de los objetivos nuestro trabajo es solo espiar la conversación, el somnífero tendrá efectos amnésicos así que no recordara nada de lo que paso- Kakashi le dio el somnífero a Sakura aún sin soltar el agarre con su otra mano, con esto la ojí verde se dio cuenta de que su maestro estaba consciente de este contacto físico pero no quería romperlo.

-Para estar seguros, quiero que practiques conmigo- Le comentó mientras soltaba su mano y le enseñaba las posiciones de mano necesarias para el jutsu, esta acción extrañamente entristeció a la pelirrosa

Sakura simplemente asintió e imito las posiciones de manos para posteriormente adquirir la apariencia de Kakashi.

\- ¿Cómo me veo sensei? -

\- ¿Qué dijimos sobre sensei y mis crisis de edad? Pero esta bien, aunque mi versión original es más atractiva. Ya casi es hora de la partida de ambas carrozas así que ya puedes volver a tu apariencia normal- Invoco a Pakkun rápidamente mientras Sakura deshacía el jutsu.

-Este olor ... Hola señorita que usa el mismo champú que yo- Saludaba el pequeño, con pelo castaño y un hocico de color marrón oscuro. Enseguida Kakashi se disponía a irse, pero en eso recordó

-Y descuida, cuando hagas el jutsu con el objetivo te dejaran de llegar mis recuerdos-

Después de eso Kakashi desapareció, dejando a Sakura preparándose para la tormenta de recuerdos que vendría junto con Pakkun.

Muchas gracia Kari Mnjr por sus reviews! Esta vez actualice rápido porque entraré en exámenes finales y no podré publicar hasta la próxima semana pero les dejo este regalito :3


	3. Indirectas directas

Cuando Kakashi dijo esas últimas palabras y desapareció en una nube de humo, Sakura estaba consiente de todo lo que ocurriría a continuación y eso significaba una gran carga emocionalmente hablando. Empezó a caminar junto con Pakkun perdida en sus pensamientos al lugar donde sería el segundo punto de partida de las carrozas, se encontraba en una de las entradas de la villa que consistía en una caseta de madera con varias bancas colocadas a los lados. Compró solamente un boleto para la siguiente villa y decidió sentarse a esperar a que llegara su transporte junto con el nikken. Ahora solo quedaba identificar al objetivo y poner en marcha su plan.

 _\- "¿Por qué al ser un jutsu bastante sencillo quiso que lo probara con él? ¿De qué forma se presentarán las memorias? ¿Se adjudicarán como recuerdos míos o empezare a tener visiones? ¿Los pensamientos cuentan como memoria en este caso? "_

\- Revisare el perímetro, no tardo, tengo un plan– Dicho esto Pakkun se adentró a las afueras de la villa sin esperar la contestación de la chica

Sakura seguía adentrada en sus pensamientos hasta que de pronto todas sus preguntas empezaron a ser contestadas lentamente. Mientras permanecía sentada empezó a sentir como lentamente se añadían memorias a su mente que se presentaban como recuerdos "audiovisuales" e incluso era fácil confundirlas con vivencias suyas. Al principio solo sintió una sobrecarga de imágenes y sentimientos, pero todo era tan real, tan tangible, era como una tormenta de neurotransmisores.

No podía distinguir ninguno de esos recuerdos al principio, pero después todo empezó a tener sentido. El primero que le vino a la mente era el más fácil de descifrar puesto que ella estuvo presente en este, lo único diferente es que lo estaba viviendo desde el cuerpo de su sensei.

Se encontraban andando por el bosque, a juzgar por la posición del sol y por el silencio que se podía apreciar era antes de que empezaran una conversación. Como era un recuerdo lo único que podía observar era la concentración de su sensei puesta en su Icha Icha Tactics pero algo le llamo mucho la atención a Sakura, su maestro nunca cambio de hoja durante todo el trayecto o le gustaba mucho esa página o él también estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. En eso la ninja medico empezó a leerla para ver cuál de estas dos opciones era la respuesta.

" _Yukie Fujikaze era una chica amable y sin comparación, ese tipo de chicas que cuando te enamoras, luchas por ella hasta que es tuya, su historia comienza aquí, en la capital de Kazesom, Fuumikawa._

 _Yukie, a sus 16 años de edad, consiguió ser una de las chicas más guapas de su academia, no se sabe si es por su hermoso cabello rosa hasta la cintura, por sus increíbles ojos verdes o por su cuerpo verdaderamente increíble, una autentica belleza."_

Sakura sentía un cambio en la frecuencia cardiaca de su sensei, el aumento en sus respiraciones por minuto que a simple vista ella no pudo notarlo en ese momento y una ligereza localizada en la boca estómago. Todo se sentía tan agradable, eran cuestiones fisiológicas muy embriagantes y difíciles de conseguir.

 _\- "Esta sensación... cuando era más joven casi siempre me sentía así cuando veía a Sasuke. ¡Ja! ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que me paso algo así? Cielos, sí que mi vida amorosa es bastante trise. Regresando de la misión le diré a Kakashi que me preste sus preciados sus libros para ver si tan siquiera así vuelvo a sentir algo bonito como esto"-_

Después de esto otro recuerdo empezó a adentrarse a la mente de la pelirrosa, al principio fue difícil interpretar todo ya que al parecer este contenía diferentes lugares y bastantes emociones.

Lo primero que visualizó fue a su sensei saliendo de su hogar, se encontraba saltando de techo en techo, al parecer rumbo a la oficina de la quinta Hokage. Los sentimientos que estaba presenciando Sakura eran muy ambiguos, sentía una especie de cansancio en el cuerpo de Kakashi que era difícil diferenciar si era algo físico o algo mental, presentaba cierta pesadez y sus movimientos eran de forma muy automáticos como una sensación sutil pero persistente de estar fuera de lugar. Esté velozmente llegaría a la torre del Hokage pero pronto se detuvo en seco y decidió cambiar de dirección.

La ojí verde empezó a sentir cierta torpeza en los saltos de Kakashi mientras una calidez adornaba su cara. _\- "Quisiera saber en qué piensa, sus emociones han tenido muchas fluctuaciones" -_ no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Sakura se diera cuenta de se dirigía hacía el oeste de la aldea, los únicos lugares de interés sería el mercado y el hospital.

Su sensei llegó a lo que sería un edificio muy conocido por la pelirrosa, un complejo departamental bastante antiguo justo a dos calles del hospital. El ninja copia sube con facilidad los siete pisos y se dispone a tocar la puerta con el número 77, sus respiraciones van aumentando de forma gradual y una ligera sudoración se apodera de sus palmas, pero antes de que sus nudillos hicieran contacto con la puerta de cedro decidió retirar su mano.

Kakashi pudo escuchar un sonido proveniente del departamento, específicamente en una de las pequeñas ventanillas que daban al exterior, al parecer era el sonido del agua corriendo de una regadera así probablemente lo más razonable sería esperar.

Estaba a punto de sacar su Icha Icha para dar una breve lectura hasta que un olor nauseabundo se hizo presente, esté provenía al parecer de el piso de abajo. Sin pensarlo dos veces el peligris decide mejor esperar a Sakura en lo que sería la escalera de emergencia en la parte posterior de su departamento.

 _\- "Me pregunto qué fue lo que causo eso"-_ Pensaba la pelirrosa mientras ponía su total atención a este recuerdo, ya que ella sabía el deplorable desenlace.

Kakashi se encontraba de espaldas al barandal, justo en frente de la ventana que daba para el cuarto de su ex alumna solo que toda su vista estaba concentrada en su Icha Icha. Al parecer se sentía despejado a diferencia de los primeros sentimientos que Sakura llegó a experimentar al inicio del recuerdo. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que el ninja copia lentamente guardara su libro, estaba a punto de tocar por la ventana ya que le dio fatiga regresar con el olor repugnante a la puerta principal, pero en eso sus ojos no creían lo que estaban viendo.

 _\- "Es muy incómodo verme desnuda desde otra perspectiva, ahora si me gustaría muchísimo saber que es lo que pasó por la mente de Kakashi en este momento"-_

Este repentino encuentro no se pudo concretar ya que antes de que la ojí verde pudiera reconocerlo Kakashi dio un paso en falso por la parte que no tenía barandal y sumándole la desconcentración del momento, el peligris cae de espaldas, rápidamente restableció su equilibrio sosteniéndose de el barandal del tercer piso. Sin pensarla dos veces y sin saber si Sakura lo había visto o no decidió salir de ahí rumbo a la torre del Hokage con una oleada de emociones avecinándose.

Lo que pudo sentir la pelirrosa a partir de eso abarcaba desde una sensación de ligereza en el estomago como signo de nerviosismo hasta una presión extraña en su entrepierna. Sakura estaba en una especie de Shock después de apreciar todo eso, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una forma parecida después de recibir toda esa carga emocional. Estaba confundida, es muy extraño sentir las emociones que le provocas a otra persona.

Antes de que Sakura profundizara más en todo lo que había "vivido" algo más empezó a llegarle como un recuerdo, este era un un lugar conocido por ambos, la oficina de Tsunade.

-La misión solo consiste en reunir información en Yugakure, es lo único que puedo darte por ahora, no hay misiones de rangos más elevados- comento la quinta Hokage con una sonrisa tan pragmática como incómoda

\- ¿Ocupas a un jounin para una misión tan fácil? - le contestó Kakashi cruzado de brazos algo incomodo por discutir con Tsunade

\- Tú sabes que el protocolo indica a un jounin para las misiones de rango A, de igual forma no quiero que Sakura tenga complicaciones si me llegara a confiar y mandarla sola – La rubia lentamente iba perdiendo la paciencia

\- Me aseguraré de que no pase nada entonces- Dicho esto el ninja se retiró de la oficina como forma de escape

Después de esto el recuerdo se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, y la confusión de Sakura fue creciendo más.

¿Qué sentirá Kakashi por mí? ¿Estaré mal interpretando todas estas emociones o en realidad hay algo más?

Muchas gracias a:

GeishaPax, Jessica Ivonne, Lexia Konayev Z. W , Kari Mnjrz, y a todos esos lectores anónimos 😊


End file.
